Everybody Loves Sasha
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire is worried that he's losing his connection with Sasha when she spends more time with her friends than with him.


It was a quiet evening for Whampire. It was 5 o'clock and the Vladat was looking forward to a fun-filled evening with Sasha, the love of his life.

Whampire arrived at the doorstep of the Grant Mansion. An old, spooky looking mansion on the outside, but on the inside, it was a perfectly well-kept home for humans and aliens.

"Sasha! I'm home, my angel!" Whampire called out lovingly.

No reply.

"Huh. That's strange." Whampire headed upstairs to see if Sasha was in her room. But when he looked inside, she wasn't there.

"Where is-"

Just then, Whampire heard familiar laughter coming from the living room. Knowing it was Sasha's laugh, Whampire smiled and followed the hearty laughter to find Sasha being tickled by Ghostfreak.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Ghostfreak teased as he tickled Sasha's armpits with his tentacles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed as she was tickled. If only she could put her arms down. But Ghostfreak used his own hands held her arms up. "GHOSTFREAK! STAHAHAHAP!"

"Oh? Can't handle my wiggly, tickly tentacles?" the alien ghost teased. He slithered a couple of tentacles under Sasha's shirt and tickled her stomach.

"AAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! GET THOSE WIGGLY, SQUIGGLY THINGS AWAY FROM MEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Sasha pleaded through her screams of laughter.

Whampire smiled in amusement. Looks like Ghostfreak was having lots of fun with Sasha. Thankfully, Ghostfreak knew when someone has been tickled enough. So, he stopped and let Sasha go. "Another successful game of Tickle tag." said Ghostfreak.

Sasha laid on the ground, panting.

Whampire chuckled. "Still undefeated, Ghostfreak?"

"Yep! And Sasha's a great sport! Sure, she always ends up getting tickled silly, but she still takes it!" Ghostfreak used one of his tentacles to tickle Sasha under her nose, she giggled until she let out a cute little sneeze.

"Oh! I love your cute sneezes, Sasha!' said Whampire. "Perhaps we can have some...feather fun tonight?" he purred.

Sasha sighed. "I'd love to, Sweetie. But I'm all tickled out from Tickle tag." Her eyes started to droop. "Maybe...to...morrow..." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep instantly.

Ghostfreak picked up the sleeping human. "I better tuck her in her before Wildmutt finds her and drags her to sleep in his bed again." He floated upstairs to put Sasha in her own bed.

Whampire stood in silence...and disappointment.

* * *

The next day, Whampire had his day off. And today, he was ready for some alone time with his lady. He decided to get up early to make Sasha's favorite breakfast; breakfast burritos of her own recipe. He waited on the table with the mouth-watering breakfast.

But for some strange reason, Sasha didn't wake up at her usual time.

"Where is Sasha?!" Whampire said to himself.

"What's up, Whams?" Ben asked as he walked in. His eyes lit up seeing the plate of food Whampire prepared. "Whoa! Are those Sasha's breakfast burritos?!" He reached out to grab one but Whampire stopped him.

"No, Ben! These are for Sasha!" said Whampire. "I made them myself!"

"But Sasha is helping out Four Arms and Humongousaur." Ben pointed out.

Whampire stood up. "What?!"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, she's helping them work out." His eyes traveled back to thr burritos. "So...can I?"

Whampire moved the plate toward Ben. "Help yourself."

"Nice!" Ben happily took the breakfast burritos and wolfed them down as the Vladat felt very upset.

* * *

Whampire spent the rest of the afternoon hanging upside down from his bedroom ceiling. The lights were off and the thick curtains blocked out the sunlight. It was perfectly dark for a Vladat to be comfortable.

It's been so long since Whampire and Sasha did anything together. Whampire has been so busy with work and Sasha has been busy with her friends and family. In fact, Sasha barely said a word with Whampire for a long time.

A sudden thought crossed Whampire's mind. And it made him feel more terrified than walking outside in the daylight.

"Are we losing our connection?!" Whampire gasped. He was so scared, he lost focus and fell onto the floor. He clutched his head, panicking. "No! It can't be! Nononono!" He rushed out of his room and tried to find Sasha. Using his infra-red, he tracked down Sasha's energy signature and followed it to Frankenstrike's lab.

The door was ajar, so he carefully peeked inside and saw Sasha cuffed down to a chair while her exposed feet were locked down in high-tech stocks. She laughed as Blitzwolfer licked her feet as the stocks recorded the ticklish sensation she was feeling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed and snorted.

Frankenstrike was observing and taking notes. "There's nothing like a successful tickle experiment thanks to my most reliable subject." the alien scientist praised. "Don't forget to get between her toes, Blitz."

"On it." Blitzwolfer lapped away between Sasha's ticklish toes. The bound human squeaked and giggled helplessly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEE! That really tickles!" Sasha tittered. After several minutes, Frankenstrike ordered Blitzwolfer to stop.

"Excellent job, Sasha! I can always count on you!" said Frankenstrike. "And thank you for helping, Blitzwolfer."

"My pleasure." said the alien werewolf.

Sasha struggled a little in her restraints. "Um, you can let me go now."

Blitzwolfer chuckled in amusement. "I don't know. Should we?" He brought up his long, bushy tail tickled Sasha's face with it.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Stop it!" Sasha giggled, trying to get away from the tail.

"Coochy, coochy, coo, Sasha!" Blitzwolfer sang. He lifted up Sasha's shirt and let his tail travel to tickle her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP THAT!" Sasha burst out laughing. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND IT THERE!"

Seeing Sasha having so much fun with her friends, Whampire sighed and walked away. "She doesn't need me to make her happy..." He went back into his room.

As Sasha was released by her friends, Ghostfreak came into the lab. "Guys, I just overheard Whampire. We have a problem."

Sasha gasped. "What's wrong with my Whammy?!" she asked in concern.

* * *

It was night time. Whampire didn't leave his room all day. He just laid in bed, depressed and lonely. If Sasha was so happy with everyone else, maybe she doesn't need him to be happy. She was so loved, so why bother with him?

"What am I going to do?!" Whampire asked himself.

"HELP! HEEEEEELP!"

Whampire heard someone calling for help. It was Sasha's voice. The alien instinctively shot up and flew to where Sasha's screams were coming from; Frankenstrike's lab. When he went inside, he found Sasha's arms cuffed to the wall.

"Sasha!" Whampire rushed to Sasha. "What happened?!"

"Well, Frankenstrike wanted to test out these new wall restraints on me. But he lost the key to unlock them and now I'm stuck! He went to the Plumbers to make a spare key. But I'm so hungry! So I called out for help to see if someone can feed me!" She looked at Whampire with hope in her eyes. "Will you bring me some food, Whammy-kins?"

"Of course, my love." Whampire flew out of the lab and headed straight to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with plenty of food. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I brought you a little bit of everything! Trail mix, pudding, cookies, apples slices, and some juice boxes."

"Um, maybe you can feed me some pudding?" Sasha batted her eyes.

Whampire started to grin. He loved feeding Sasha food. He held up a spoonful of chocolate pudding to Sasha. "Open up, Sweetie pie."

Sasha opened wide. Whampire fed her the pudding until it was all gone. "Yummy?" he asked.

"Mmmm! Very yummy!" Sasha licked her lips. "But you know what else is very yummy?"

Whampire blinked. "Um, cookies?"

"No, better than that." Sasha puckered her lips. Catching on, Whampire put his lips together and kissed Sasha. They kissed each other long and good until both were breathless.

"Oh, Whammy..." Sasha hung loose in her bonds. "You always take my breath away."

"And you take away mine, my love." Whampire slowly ran his fingers down her cheek until they touched her neck. He eyed her lovely neck. Purring, he gently put Sasha's head against the wall and ran his tongue up her neck.

Sasha gasped before humming in pleasure. Whampire kept running his tongue all over Sasha's neck, giving it a few kisses as well. Both enjoyed every second of it. Whampire ended the licking with another passionate kiss on Sasha's mouth.

"Sasha," Whampire ran his claws through Sasha's long, brown hair.

Sasha was about to say something, but she felt a strong itch on her nose. "Honey, could you scratch my nose?" She cutely wiggled her nose.

Chuckling, Whampire scratched Sasha's itchy nose. "Scratchy, scratchy."

"Thank you, Sweetie." Sasha giggled.

Whampire looked down to Sasha's feet and saw that they weren't restrained. "Your feet must be tired from standing up, angel."

"Huh?" Sasha looked at her feet. "Uh, yeah! They are."

"I have an idea." Whampire quickly flew out of the lab. Sasha was confused. A minute later, Whampire returned with the storage ottoman from his room.

"What's that for?" asked Sasha.

Whampire didn't answer. Instead, he took Sasha's legs, held them up high, then moved the Ottoman under her. When he brought her legs down, Sasha was sitting on the ottoman.

"Now you can sit back while I give your feet a nice massage." Whampire started rubbing Sasha's foot.

"Ohhhh, that's nice." Sasha said blissfully. "But Whammy, you don't have to do this for me."

"But I want to." Whampire responded. "Because I love helping you. Plus..." He started tickling Sasha's foot, making her sputter and giggle. "I'm also allowed to have some fun helping you."

"Ahahahahahahaha! Whammy! Don't tickle my foot!" Sasha laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who's a ticklish girl?" Whampire tickled all the way up Sasha's leg until his fingers reached her stomach. Once he reached there, he tickled her full blast on her stomach.

"AAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAMMY, NOHOHOHOOOO!" Sasha laughed.

"Coochy, coochy, coo! Who's got a ticklish tummy?" Whampire sang teasingly as he tickled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasha's laugher was like music to Whampire, but he knew he had to stop soon. Whampire decided to give Sasha a break and stopped. "Did you like my tickle treatment?"

Sasha giggled. "Well, you know it always makes me laugh. And I love to laugh." She looked deep into Whampire's solid green eyes. "I'm so glad you are I are together, Whammy. I'm always happy when you're with me."

"Really? But...everyone else makes you happy too. You're always happy to help them, play games with them, and be a test subject for them."

"Yeah, but that's because I was being a good friend. What we have isn't just friendship, we are in love with each other. And that makes a huge difference." Sasha pointed out. "When we hang out together, no matter how we spend it, I'm always happy because I'm doing it with you. What we have is something so much deeper. As much as I love my family and friends, you're my soul mate and I nobody can make me happy the way you do."

Sasha saw Whampire's eyes water. "Are you leaking?"

"No!" Whampire said, half-jokingly as he wiped his eyes. "I guess I was worried for nothing."

"Worried."

"Yeah, we haven't had much time to spend together. So, I was afraid we lost our connection." Whampire admitted.

Sasha shook her head. "Whammy, we will never lose our connection. Just let me know when you want to spend time with me. And I'll make room for you if I can. Besides, I've felt pretty lonely without you too. But I thought you were too busy with work so I never asked if you wanted to spend time with me."

"Really?!"

"Mm-hmm." Sasha nodded. "I missed your hugs, your kisses, our snuggle-wuggle time together." She got an idea. "Y'know, when Frankenstrike unlocks me, maybe we can have some of that...feather fun you were talking about yesterday?" She giggled her cute giggle.

"You mean it?!" Whampire asked.

"Well, you'll have to catch me first." Sasha winked.

"I accept your challenge." Whampire leaned im close. "Seal it with a kiss?" he purred.

"Oh, yes." Sasha said, her lovesick heart racing. She and Whampire kissed each other deeply.

"I'm back!" Frankenstrike came in with the key to the restraints. He freed Sasha and the girl threw her arms around Whampire.

"Now this is nice." said Whampire. "But I think you should start running, my dear." His eyes flashed. "Or you will face my feathery wrath!"

"Eeeee!" Sasha mock-squealed as she took off running.

Frankenstrike smiled seeing the happy couple playing together. Ghostfreak made himself visible and high-fived Frankenstrike.

"Mission accomplished." said Ghostfreak.


End file.
